Tamaki's cousin
by evefairytale02
Summary: tamaki's cousin Lucy has come to visit for the school year at the one and only host club. she meets the host club and let's just say there's some romance between them. what happens when Gray, Natsu, and Erza come into the picture. Lucy x various
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so don't give me too much grief**

Tamaki's what is coming

Chapter one

Tamaki P.O.V  
>I woke up this morning very excited for my cousin, Lucy, is coming to Japan. She is coming all the way from America. She said she had a surprise for me. I run to school after getting ready with a few wardrobe malfunctions (PJ bottoms instead of pants). I run in and find everyone in the club room. "Hello Tama-chan." Says Honey. "Good morning Honey." I say. "I have fantastic news everyone my cousin Lucy is coming down and going to school here. Now I have not seem her in around ten years, so I have no clue what she looks like. So treat her nicely." I say while mainly saying the last line to the twins. They both gave me a bored look. "Well I don't see why" says Hikaru "we should be nice if she's as dramatic as you." Finishes Kaoru. "I have actually met here and she is surprisingly calm. Well um most of the time." Says Kyoya. I've never known him to stand up for people, but I do remember her being in charge when we were all friends. Everyone was stunned and looked at him well except me of course. "Wait did Kyoya just stand up for someone?" asked the twins in unison. Haruhi, Mori, and Honey all nodding along still obviously stunned. "Well we have been friends for a while." You say. Then there was a knock on the door.<p>

Lucy P.O.V.

"Man I'm beat." I say as I get off the train to my spirit Loki. "Yeah train rides are always exhausting princess." He says. Loki is my spirit and my friend. He has orange blond hair and always wears a pair of sunglasses. As soon as we get off the train I see a limo and a chafer that was holding a sign that said Heartfilia on it. I walked up to the man. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The man asked me. I nodded and he opened the door for me. "Thank you very much. Loki come on I rad to see Tamaki already." I say getting excited. The car ride was silent until we got there. "Miss Heartfilia we are at the school." The chafer says while opening your door for you. "Hey Loki can you come inside with me please?" I ask Loki. "Sure princess. You know very well I'd do anything for you." That made me blush a bit, but I got over it and started walking leaving him behind. "Hey where are you going princess?" Loki asked running up to me. "Well you were being too slow." I said with a bit of attitude. I started jumping up and down. "I'm just so excited." I said in reply to the look Loki was giving me. Most of the kids in the hallway were either giving us weird looks or had hearts in their eyes. Well I was told from the office that Tamaki is in music room #3. I soon find it. "Okay Loki I was told this is a host club, so what I need you to do is walk in and see their reactions. Got it?" "Yeah sure, why not princess? Let's see what happens." He says starting to laugh. He opens the door and we get blinded by rose petals and lights. "Hello welcome to the host club." Says multiple people together. "Oh wait guys it's just a guy." "Yeah who knew you would be so openly gay." Says a different voice. "What makes you think I'm gay?" "Well this is a host club and let's just say it all guy host." Says two voices in unison. "For your information I am not gay. I have a princess I love!" reply's Loki getting frustrated. Okay now's the time to go, but I can't help but laugh. "Hahaha hello Tamaki." He looks at me confused. "Loki force gate close." I say still giggling. Tamaki looks at me confused. "What Tamaki you don't remember me? Well that's not fair." I say slightly pouting. "Lucy is that you and who was that man?" he said confused. "Well remember what I said about that surprise? Well I have been working on this for years, but I'm a mage in one of the most powerful guilds of them all, Fairy Tale." I say full of pride. Then a short young looking boy comes up and ask me "So what type of magic do you Luce-chan?" "Before I say anything else, will someone tell me your guy's names?" When I start looking around I notice a girl and all the guys staring at me. "Hi girly what's your name?" she looked shocked at first then looked at Tamaki, but he was still in shock from my surprise. "Um my names Haruhi."

** How was that? If you have any ideas to improve just say so. Hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay if you like this one and have more ideas just tell me m'kay hope you enjoy**

Tamaki's cousin

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>So I found out Haruhi was a girl. Which was no surprise to me since I was the one who figured it out. "Why do you guys all look shocked? Am I wrong?" "Um not exactly just everyone thinks I'm might be a girl." She squeaks out that last part. "Plus what is a girl doing playing as a host?" she was about to answer when Kyoya stepped in. "She owes a debt for breaking an expensive vase." "Hey Kyoya it's so good to see you." "Wow you got it faster than the boss over here." I walked up to Kyoya and hugged him. Everyone just stood shocked well except for Tamaki. "Wait is this you're doing that she is stuck working for you?" he just looked away. "You know what I don't even want to know. Now can I get everyone's names?" giving them a great big smile. "This is Koaru and that's Hikaru." Say a set of twins pointing at each other. "And I'm Honey and this is Mori." Says the little boy pointing towards a tall muscular guy. "Well I already know Tamaki and Kyoya. We were the best of friends when we were young." I say while rustling Tamaki's hair. "Do you want to see how the host club works? I can be your host." Ask Honey. "You know what why not? Hey I have an idea what if I was your first hostess? These two know I've always been good with guys." I say pointing towards Kyoya and Tamaki. "That's a great idea Luce-chan. What do you say boss?" say the twins in unison. It sounded kind of creepy. I give him my cutest smile and most innocent eyes. "Please Tamaki?" Tamaki sighs. "Sadly Lucy knows what to do to get me to say yes. So she will be our first hostess." "Woo hoo! Can I watch what you guys do today?" I ask jumping up and down. "Sure and I call Luce-chan to be my guest." "What? That's not fair we want Luce-chan!" say the twins pulling me closer to them. "Um guys I can walk to different host during the time period. You know that right? I'll just start with Honey and Mori and make my way to you two got it?" they sigh and nod. I sit on the couch in front of Honey when a stampede of girls run in. The next thing I know is that the girls sat next to me. Honey started talking to everyone and eating cake. "Hey Luce-chan you want a bite of my cake?" he says holding out his fork. "Um sure why not?" I take the bite. The next thing I know all the girls are glaring at me. I start to blush, but after a few seconds I shrug it off. "Honey I'll see you later okay?" "Kay bye Luce-chan." I start to walk over to Kyoya to ask a question when the twins come up behind me. "Where you going Luce-chan? Are you leaving without visiting?" they say with devilish smirks on their faces. "No I was just going to talk to Kyoya for a second. I was going to you next." 'how about you come right now?" and with that they pulled me to their table. They quickly sat down and then even more girls were glaring at me. Mist likely, because I was invited to the table by the twins. Oh well they can get over it were just friends. "That night he jumped into my bed from a nightmare. He was so cute." "Hikaru that was a secret between you and me. You said you wouldn't say anything." Says Koaru blushing. "I'm sorry Koaru you were just so cute I couldn't help myself." They got really close to each other looking like they were about to kiss, but not quite. So this is what they call twincest. Then they started flirting, but I noticed they flirted with me the most. "Hey guy's I'm going to go now see you later." "Bye Luce-chan." They said together. I walked over to my cousin's table. I partly left, because the girls would not stop glaring at me. "Hey Tamaki." I say as I sat down. "Oh hello Luce-chan. Are you enjoying the host club?" he asked. "Yeah the twins seem nice." I say with a big grin. I handed Tamaki a note that said I was heading home. "Bye Tamaki."<p>

Tamaki P.O.V.  
>she seems really charming seeing how all the guys liked her. Even Mori seemed to smile just barley when she was able to join. I can just tell this is going to be a fun school year. She maybe in one of my classes. I know she will most likely have Haruhi in her class since they are the same age. Sadly she might just end up with the devil twins. "Tamaki who was that?" "Yeah you two look close." Ask the girls. "Oh Lucy she's um just an old friend of mine me her and Kyoya grew up together. "Oh how do the other host know her?" "Yeah she was in here before anyone else." They start getting angry. "My dears no need to get angry. I was just showing her to everyone." I say trying to calm down their jealousy. It was finally time to leave. "Hey boss can we come over to see Luce-chan~" the twins ask trying to be innocent. "Yeah I want to see Luce-chan." She seems to like cake just as much as me. I even shared some with her." Everyone looked astonished except for Mori. Plus when does Honey share his cake. He's normally bitter even if the girl ask for a bite. "Wait Honey you shared your cake?" asked Haruhi. "Yeah I offered it to her off my fork and she bit off it." He gave me an innocent smile. "Um I guess you can come with me." "Woo hoo. Let's go!"<p>

**What do you think? Remember that I could use ideas so review. ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**M'kay I'm back sorry it's been a while. I've been busy and I had a project to do over the break so here you go next chapter.**

Tamaki's cousin

Chapter Three

Lucy's P.O.V.  
>I got home and went to my room. One of the good things of going to a rich school is that you get very little homework. But still some none the less, so I get started. I soon finish and get on my laptop that Tamaki bought for me. I just scroll through things like tumbler and Youtube. Finally I get bored and turn on the T.V. is when I hear the door open up and in topples the host club. "Hey guys and Haruhi." I say and turn back to watching TV. "You know Lucy you can count me as one of the guys you know?" she says sitting down next to me. "Why would I do that if everybody else does? I only will do that school. Otherwise you are Haruhi the girl." I say like a speech. "Well if you want to. It would be good to have a friend that's not flirting with me." I just couldn't help myself I had to laugh and so did she. "So what's the entire famous host club doing here?" I asked with sarcasm. "Well we were all bored so we came to see you Lucy." Says the twins. "Well do you want to see my magic since we got sidetracked earlier?" "Ah yes Lucy I have been so interested in that. What type of magic do you have?" says Tamaki. "Uh well I myself have celestial magic, but almost all my friends know magic. Like my friend Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. My other friend Gray knows ice make magic and last but not least is Erza she has requip magic." "Hey Luce-chan can you show us your magic?" says Honey. "Yeah sure I'd love to let's see who would like to meet you? Oh I know lets meet Pluu. Open gate of the dog Nicolai!" and soon pops up one of my favorite spirits Pluu. "Pluu, Pluu" he says. Honey pulls him in for a hug. "What power does he have? He doesn't look very strong." Says Kyoya. "Well Pluu is more of a pet spirit. There are golden keys and silver keys. Gold keys are more rare and gotten by fighting people. Silver you can get in a magic store. So far I have 10 gold keys and 5 silver. Most are nice let's just say I'm not going to show you Aquarius." The twins seem to have a mischievous smirk like how Natsu gets before some of his bad ideas happen. "Hey Lucy why don't you show us one of your stronger spirits? We'd love to meet them." "Um sure. Gate close." Pluu disappears with a cloud of smoke." Here I'll summon two of my strong ones. Open Gate of the Lion Leo, Gate of the ram Aries." Out with a puff comes Loki and Aries. "I'm very sorry Miss Lucy" says Aries very timidly "Hey princess be careful of using too much magic. You already summoned Pluu." Says Loki "Don't worry I'll sit down when I start to get tired. Oh guys this is this is the Host club. Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Kaoru, HIkaru, Kyoya, and last Haruhi. Loki, Aries meet the host club." "Hi nice to meet you." Says Loki. "I'm sorry my name is Aries." She said very shyly. "Are these your strongest spirits?" "Really Kyoya that's all you want to know is whether they are her strongest or not?" Tamaki replies. Well Loki is one of the strongest celestial key there is." Loki got a smug look on his face even I had to roll my eyes at that. The twins walk up with mischievous smirks on their faces. "Hey Loki do you want to play a game?<p>

**Hey guys sorry it was so short. What do you think about it? Hope you liked it. I'll try to turn the next chapter earlier. **


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki's Cousin

Chapter Four

No one P.O.V  
>"What kind of game are you thinking?" ask Loki. "Well guys come here special meeting Haruhi stay with Lucy." Everybody huddles around them. "Now let's see who can impress Lucy the most. And whoever does will get a prize." That's when everyone starts listening. "What will the prize be and why are you doing this to my dear cousin Lucy?" "If you don't want to do this go away." Tamaki ran to Lucy and started petting her head. "Get off me. Don't make me Lucy kick you." She threatened and he let go.<p>

"Um well about that prize we don't exactly know what the prize will be yet." Kyoya steps in right then. "I have an idea. I happen to have some…pleasant pictures of Lucy. That shall be the prize. Oh and they will get to stay here for a whole week." "I like the sound of that. But before we start can we at least look at the pictures? Just so we know what we're looking at here." says both the twins. Then Kyoya takes out the 'pleasant' pictures. All the boys look at them with wide eyes. "How did you get these?" "I think they work, but jeez I will never look at her the same way again. Not that that's a bad thing." says the twins. He takes away the pictures. "Well boys do we have a deal?" they all agreed. "Um Kyoya-Chan how did you get those pictures?" Honey ask. "I have my ways." He turns around.

"Tamaki I say we go to the beach for our next trip with the guest." Lucy jumps up and down. "Please oh please Tamaki can we?" she give the cutest puppy dog face. Honey runs over to give her a hug. She catches him and hugs him to her busty chest. He wasn't complaining at all. "Fine Luce." He says giving in. she jumps up and hugs him. They all hang out more and talk. Once they look at the time thay all leave.

~~~Time skip after school next day~~~

Lucy and Haruhi are walking outside. They are grabbed by the twins and put in the car. A few minutes later they are both thrown into the bathroom with their maids. "Hello lady's now which bathing suit would you like?" they ask in unison. Haruhi alredy been through chose one and told Lucy what just happened. Haruhi chose a one piece. The guys gave Haruhi clothes so the clients would think she's a boy. Then Lucy came out in a small white two piece with a flower on it. "Hey guys. Couldn't you just ask instead of throwing us in a car?" all the guys looked her. They all not Tamaki got nose bleeds. "Lucy no girl should show that much skin until after marriage." He tried to give her clothes to go over her suit. "No Tamaki 'cause I'm going in the water. You guys want to also?" the twins didn't even wait for the others to answer. They just grabbed her and threw her in the water. "Hey not yet guys jeez." They all start playing in the water.

Lucy's phone starts ringing. "Hey lu-Chan your phone is ringing." She started to get out of the water. "Okay thanks Honey." She answers and it's the team. "Hey guys give me a sec let me put you on the screen." She turns it so she see a picture of them. They all wave Gray and Natsu just stare at her. "Hey guys what's up?" "Well Luce we were thinking of coming down. What do you think?" Natsu says. "Sure guys and you could meet my friends. It would be so much fun." The twins run up and take her phone. "Hey Luce who are these guys?" say the twins. "That's my team now give me back my phone and I'll give you something." They both have a micheivous glint in their eyes. "And what is that." "Come here and I'll tell you." They get closer and she hits them in the head and grabs her phone. "Kay guys sorry about that. Those were some of the guys in my cousin's club." "It's all right. I think the guild should be there tomorrow. Is that all right?" Erza asks. "Yeah let me just tell my cousin. Bye guys call me when you're here." She hangs up and squeals.

"Tama-Chan I need you for a sec." all the girls glare at her. "Tama-Chan I'm telling them. Fyi girls I'm his cousin so calm down I just need to tell him something." They calmed down Tamaki walks up. "Yes Luce?" "Well my friends are coming, you know from my team. Can they live with us till I leave?" he smiles and just nods. "Yaa! Thank you so much. There should be two guys and two girls. Wait I think they said the whole guild oh no." "How big is the guild?" "Um at least a hundred people. Do you think we could rent a mansion and the whole club and guild could stay there till we leave?" He starts getting excited "That would be great it would be like a sleepover. How fun!" she squeal.

~~~Time skip~~~

Lucy woke up the next day excited for her friends to come. She gets dressed and runs into the dinning room. Tamaki is already in there eating. "Good morning Luce. Aren't your friends coming today?" she nods "I'm so excited. You guys will get along just fine. But fair warning I think the guild is crazier than your club and they love to fight a lot." "are you sure that's possible?" they both laugh. Lucy's phone rings. "Hey guys are you here all ready? Cool be there soon." She hangs up. "Let's get the club and pick up the guys." With that they left.


	5. AN

hey guys Happyeve here. i need you guys to vote on who should win the competition in the story. whichever club member wins will get the pictures and stay at mansion. If you want you could also give me ideas for scenerio's. i'll read all of them just give me ideas and i'll see which ones are best


End file.
